Hermann little girl
by fiction-girl18
Summary: Hermann à une fille de 17 ans. Elle est très malade. Elle n'as pu se résoudre à le lui dire, ni aux pompiers de la caserne, qui forment pourtant sa deuxième famille. c'est ma deuxième fanfic, venez lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Tous les commentaires sont bons, même les négatifs. Je veux m'améliorer, alors parlez-moi franchement.


- Eleanor PDV

Le soleil se levait tout juste lorsque je me réveilla. Je ne savait plus quoi faire. Quelques semaines auparavant ma vie était la même que celle de toutes les adolescentes: mes parents étaient les pires personnes que la terre pouvait porter et le monde entier m'énervait. Tout ce qui me préoccupait, c'était mes études et faire la fête. Bien sur maintenant, ça ne me semble plus important. Je ne laisserai rien derrière moi à part une famille désolé. Une famille qui ignorait ce que je vivais. Je voudrai leur dire, mais c'est trop dur. La vie est courte quand vous savez la date de votre mort. Je vis à cent mille à l'heure pour faire tout ce que je peux avant que la mort ne me prenne. Depuis deux semaines je sens déjà que la vie est plus dure. À chaque activité que je fais, je sens mes forces diminuer. Mais finit les larmes et sombres pensées, mon court avenir m'attend. Je me lève et m'habille. J'ai décidé de tout dire aujourd'hui, je ne peux les laisser dans l'ignorance plus allant à la cuisine, je croisa mon père.

" Salut papa, comment ça va?" Lui demandais-je

" Bien et toi?"

Je soupira" Bien j'imagine".

Il me regarda avec son air interrogatif sur le visage.

" Oh non je vais bien . C'est juste que …"

" Que quoi, Ellie ?"

" Que rien. Je te le dirai plus tard. Je t'aime!"

Et je parti, en le laissant seul. Il se passa des semaines, sans pour autant que le lui dise, à lui ni même aux pompiers qui sont ma deuxième famille. Ça faisait maintenant trois mois que je savais que j'étais malade. La journée débuta comme toutes les autres. Je me rendus à l'école. Seulement cette fois je n'allais pas y rester jusqu'à la fin des cours. Vers 13h30, je commençais à me sentir vraiment mal. Tout tournais autour de moi et j'avais de la difficulté à me tenir debout. Je savais ce que ça signifiait. J'appela un taxi pour aller jusqu'à la caserne. Nous y fûmes en quelques minutes. Marcher jusqu'à l'intérieur m sembla une éternité. Le premier qui me vit fut Kelly. Il ne remarqua pas je j'allais mal.

" Salut Kelly, sais-tu où je pourrais trouver mon père?" Lui demandais-je.

" Dans la grande salle"

" Merci Kelly!"

Je me dirigea vers la dite salle et le vit assit au côté de Randy. J'imprima un sourire sur mon visage et alla le voir.

" Salut papa, salut les garçons!"

" Que fais-tu ici Ellie?"

" N'ai-je pas le droit de venir te voir?"

" Non ça me fais plaisir, mais tu manque l'école en ce moment."

" Non, ne t'en fais pas, le professeur n'était pas là."

" Papa je dois te parler, en privé " lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Il se leva et me fit signe d'aller dans la pièce où se trouvent les casiers. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc face à face.

" Qu'y a-t-il Ellie, qu'y a-t-il que tu ne puisse me dire devant les autres?"

Les larmes aux yeux, je lui répondis" J'aurai du te le dire plus tôt, mais j'en étais incapable"

"Tu est enceinte!"

" Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis malade papa, je vais mourir bientôt, je le sens."

" Quoi?! Mais non, tu dis des bêtises, il te reste tant de temps à vivre!" "

Plus tellement, en fait."

" Et tu me le dis maintenant parce que tu sens la fin est proche?"

" J'aurai voulu te le dire plus tôt, mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable."

Il me prit dans ses bras en me serrant si fort que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Il me chuchota un je t'aime à l'oreille avant de me relâcher. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et je savais que le plus dur venait de passer, restait maintenant à le dire aux autres. Il m'aida à me lever et nous retournons à la salle de repos. Ceux qui n'y était pas il y a cinq minutes y sont maintenant. Je faillit tomber, mais mon père m'a retenu. Les pompiers assis autour de nous le remarquèrent, je n'étais pas du genre à tomber facilement. Des dizaines de yeux me fixèrent alors que mon père me fit asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Hermann PDV

Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'elle m'ait caché ça. Tout ça à du être si dure pour elle. Comment s'en est-elle sortie toute seule? Après que je l'aille rattrapé, mes collègues m'ont regardé avec un drôle d'air. Ils essayaient de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Ellie, quant à elle, semblait sur le point de perdre conscience. J'ai décidé d'aller voir Boden, pour pouvoir amener Ellie a l'hôpital. En chemin pour l'hôpital, Ellie s'est endormie. Elle semblait si paisible que je me demandais si elle m'avait dit la vérité. À notre arrivée, le médecin d'Ellie là prit en charge. Il effectua une batterie de tests et revenu quelques minutes plus tard avec un ou deux résultats. Il semblait qu'il s'agissait bien de sa maladie. Je demanda au docteur quelle était-elle et il m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un myélome. Le nom me dit vaguement quelque chose et après cinq minutes, je su. La mère d'Ellie était elle aussi atteinte de cette maladie lorsqu'une voiture l'a fauchée.

- Eleanor PDV

En voyant le visage de mon père, je savais à quoi il pensait. Je craignais qu'il ne fasse une dépression après ma mort. Il aurait perdu deux personnes chère à ses yeux aux mains de la même maladie. Je ne pourrai pas le dire aux amis de mon père, mais j'espère que lui le leur dira. Cependant, je le connaît assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne risque pas de le faire.

" Papa, peut-tu me laisser seule un instant je voudrais appeler Kayley."

" Bien sur ma chérie."

Il m'embrassa sur le front, puis me laissa. Je pris le téléphone et composa le premier numéro qui me vint en tête.

" Severide."

" Kel, c'est Ellie."

" Ellie, pourquoi tu m'appelle?"

" J'ai besoin que tu vienne Kel."

" Ellie, d'où tu appelle?"

" De l'hôpital, Kel."

" Jarrive tout de suite."

De nouvelles larmes vinrent rejoindre celle qui avait déjà quitté mes yeux. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ma porte s'ouvrit sur un Kelly angoissé. Il me fit un câlin, puis me pris par les épaules.

" Petit chat, pourquoi est-tu là?"

" Je ne suis plus un petit chat Kel. Je suis malade Kel. Il me reste une semaine à vivre ou moins."

" Mais non arrête, il te reste des années!"

" Kel écoute moi, je t'ai fait venir ici pour que tu surveille mon père une fois que je serai partie. Il ne dira sûrement rien aux autres et je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul. Promets-le moi Kel, promet moi que tu veillera sur lui!"

"Promis Ellie, la caserne sera si vide sans toi." Il me prit a nouveau dans sa bras, puis après avoir embrassé ma joue, il quitta ma chambre.

- Kelly PDV

En entrant dans la caserne, je trouvais déjà qu'elle était vide. J'alla m'asseoir à la table de la salle commune. Perdu dans mes pensée, je ne remarqua même pas les larmes silencieuses qui s'était misent à rouler sur mes joues. Casey, Cruz, Otis, Shay et Dawson l'ont remarqué, cependant. Avec son père, j'étais le plus proche d'Ellie. C'est parce que je l'ai sauvé d'un feu il y a sept ans de cela. Shay me prit dans ses bras et me sera fort. Je la remercia et alla m'isoler dans ma chambre. Ils respectèrent tous mon silence et je laissèrent aller. Lorsque je vit Hermann la fois d'après, je lui demanda combien il lui en restait. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais fini par me répondre deux jours. Deux jours plus tard, elle était morte. Je devais aller à la caserne quand même. Hermann eu la permission de prendre une semaine de congé. En entrant, un vide se creusa dans mon cœur. Mes yeux se promenèrent dans le garage et vers la salle commune, mais mes jambes refusèrent de bouger. Tout ce que je pu faire fût de m'écrouler à genou. Shay et Casey, qui m'avaient vu entrer, se précipitèrent vers moi. Leur lèvres bougeait, mais je n'écoutais pas ce qui me disaient.

" Elle est morte." Les deux s'arrêtèrent de parler et me regardèrent.

" Qui Kelly, qui est morte?"

"Ellie". Ce n'est pas moi qui a parlé. En me retournant je vis Hermann habillé pour travailler. Il vint me remettre sur les pieds et au moment où les autres virent nous rejoindre. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je pouvais sentir les regards interrogateurs de mes hommes et ceux de Casey. Nous restâmes ainsi près de cinq minutes. Des larmes coulèrent de nos yeux et nous finirent pas nous laisser aller. Casey et Shay prient ma place. Hermann me regarda et me tapa le dos.

" Elle est morte."

" Je sais". Ce fut tout ce que nous purent dire mon équipe et celle de Casey apprirent la nouvelle par ce dernier. Il n'y aura pas d'heureux pour toujours pour Ellie, ni pour son père, ni pour moi.


End file.
